¡Quiero besarte!
by Chaina12
Summary: Los estudiantes Trunks y Uub del colegio Orange Star han puesto sus ojos en Son Pan y como es obvio solo uno podrá quedarse con ella, y Goten decide que quien se quedara con Pan será el primero que la bese ¿Quién la besara primero Trunks o Uub?


**En el colegio Orange star.**

El adolecente de cabellos lavanda observaba de manera arrogante a su compañero de piel morena, quien lo miraba con enfado evidente a simple vista.

Allí solo estaban ellos dos acompañados únicamente por Goten. El pelinegro era amigo de amos chicos.

─ ¡Yo la vi primero! ─Se adelantó a decir Uub con un su dedo apuntado a su pecho.

─ ¡No, yo la vi primero! ─Afirmo el chico de ojos color cielo a su amigo….Aunque en ese momentos parecían rivales.

Goten, rodo los ojos en señal de frustración ante la pelea absurda de sus amigos. ─ ¡No puede creer que estén peleando por una chica, habiendo tantas en el mundo! ─Para él esa discusión no tenía sentido.

Trunks y Uub miraron por un momento al pelinegro con enfado. ─Ella no es cualquier chica…

─Ella es única, con solo hablarte te hace sentir especial. ─El morocho interrumpió a Trunks.

─ ¡Si, Goten tu no entiendes! ─Afirmo el hijo de la científica Bulma Brief.

─ ¡Por más especial que sea no pueden dejar que ella se interponga es su amistad!─Grito como nunca antes para hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeros.

Los dos chicos recientemente regañados bajaron la cabeza y se sintieron avergonzados al saber que su amigo tenía razón. Era tonto pensar que por una mujer pasaran de ser amigos a grandes rivales.

─Trunks… pues yo lo ciento. ─El primer paso lo dio Uub con la cabeza baja y su mano derecha colocada detrás de su nuca.

El peli-lila lo miro de frente y muy seguro dijo. ─Disculpa mi actitud, tú eres mi mejor amigo al igual que Goten y no quiero que estemos enfadados. ─Como los dos buenos amigos que eran sonrieron a la par y en sus miradas se reflejaban sinceridad ante sus palabras.

─Ahora que ya son amigos de nuevo ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo?

─Si no les molesta pueden adelantarse a tomar algo yo tengo cosas que hacer… ─Hablo el peli-lila.

Uub, lo miro con enfado. ─ ¿Vas a buscarla? ─No confiaba plenamente en su amigo.

─Te mentiría si te digiera que no. ─Goten no podía creer lo que decía su amigo de ojos celestes. ─Se nota que solo perdí mi tiempo hablando con ustedes.

El morocho hablo. ─Yo tampoco quiero renunciar a ella, pero tampoco quiero perder tu amistad, Trunks. ─Miro al chico en cuestión.

─Pero tampoco podemos ganar los tres… ─Dijo refiriéndose a él, Uub y la muchacha que les había robado el sueño desde el día que la conocieron.

Goten, los miro. ─ ¿Y ella en quien está interesada?─El peli-lila y el morocho se encogieron de hombros, en señal de negación. ─ ¿Entonces porque pelean tanto? Tal vez ella tiene novio.

─No lo tiene.─ Respondieron ambos.

─ ¿Y está interesada en alguno de los dos?─Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

El pelinegro más atractivo suspiro y dijo. ─Entonces tengo la solución a su problema…─Se acercó a sus amigos y poso sus manos sobre los hombros de ellos y miro a Uub. ─Si ella escoge a Trunks, ¿Tú te enfadarías y dejarías de ser su amigo?

─No, si ella escoge a Trunks yo respetare su decisión.

Goten, ladeo su rostro y miro al ojiceleste. ─ ¿Y tú qué harías si todo fuera al revés y ella escogiera a Uub?

─Me molestaría y me demoraría en aceptar su elección pero tampoco la obligaría a estar conmigo si no quiere.

─En ese caso y sabiendo que lo tomaran bien tengo algo que proponerles…─Los dos adolescentes miraron al ojinegro. ─Si, Ubb la besa antes que tú lo hagas, tu deberás hacerte a un lado y dejarle el paso libre a tu amigo para que pueda conquistarla ¿Entiendes, Trunks? ─Dijo mirando al chico de piel blanca.

─Y tú te harás a un lado y le dejaras el paso libre a Trunks si él la besa primero. ─Dijo mirando a Uub. ─ ¡Qué les quede claro que el perdedor en esta guerra por un beso no le debe guardar rencor a su adversario.─Uub y Trunks asentaron con la cabeza.

─Me parece justo el trato… ─Dijieron los chicos que muy pronto serían rivales por el beso de la chica que llamo su atención desde el momento en que se cruzaron con ella.

**D-D-D-D**

Pan, estaba sacando unos libres de su casillero de lo más tranquila pero toda esa paz que la rodeaba se hiso pedazos cuando cierto peli-lila y cierto pelinegro la acorralaron. ─ ¡Hola! ─Saludaron ambos chicos pero en vez de mirarla a ella se miraron el uno al otro con frialdad en sus miradas.

─Hola…Chicos. ─Era nueva en ese colegio y por lo mismo era muy tímida. Tomo los libros con firmeza rodeándolos por sus brazos dispuesta a irse pero esos chicos la frenaron.

─ ¿Pan, quieres ir a tomar un helado después de clases? ─Hablo el pelinegro tomando a Pan por sorpresa.

─ ¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine? ─Dijo Trunks casi interrumpiendo a Uub, lo menos que quería era salir perdiendo en esa primera partida.

─Que amables los dos pero no acostumbro a salir con desconocidos. ─Comenzó a caminar y ellos la seguían. ─Si aceptas salir conmigo ya no seré un descocido. ─Insisto el peli-lila.

─ ¡No, mejor sal conmigo!

─Aunque quisiera no puedo, debo llegar a mi casa a tiempo para cenar con mis padres. ─Se justificó ella y camino más rápido tratando de dejarlos a tras pero ellos le seguían el paso de todos modos.

─ ¿Quiere que lleve tus libros? ─Hablo Uub.

─ ¡No, yo se los llevare! ─Afirmo Trunks con el ceño fruncido.

─No, necesito su ayuda, igual gracias. ─Pan, no entendía la extraña actitud de esos dos. ─« ¡Que raros son! »─Pensó ella para sus adentros.

Al llegar al salón de clases y siendo aún escoltadas por ellos muy a su pesar. Se sentó en su respectivo lugar y con los ojos abiertos de par en par observo como Trunks y Uub peleaban como locos por un lugar que había libre para sentarse a su lado. Trunks empujaba a Uub y el pelinegro lo empujaba a él, ambos no tenían ninguna consideración con el otro, pero frenaron de la nada al escucharla. ─Si lo que quien es sentarse adelante yo no tengo ningún problema en sentarme atrás.

─ ¡No, no te muevas! ─Gritaron ambos y Pan sonrió. ─De verdad no me molesta cambiarme de lugar. ─Sin decir más tomo sus libros y se sentó varios pupitres atrás.

Aunque de nada sirvió su acción porque los chicos se sentaron a su lado de todas maneras, debido a que ella tomo asiento en el pupitre de en medio.

─Pensé que querían sentarse más adelante…

─Al final me di cuenta que era una mala idea…─Dijo Trunks.

─Si, yo también pensé lo mismo. ─Dijo Uub mirándola con una sonrisa.

**Durante la clase.**

La azabache estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que su profesor decía hasta que toda su concentración se desvaneció al ver un papelito enrollado sobre sí mismo sobre su mesa.

La tomo porque dicho papel llamo su atención y lo leyó.

"**Eres una persona muy agradable, espero que seamos amigos…"**

Después de leer el papelito miro hacia el lado de Trunks y este le sonrió. Entonces ella decidió responderle, escribió unas palabras rápidas sobre el mismo papel y sin que su profesor la viera se lo lanzo.

"**Sí, creo que yo también espero lo mismo"**

El peli-lila sonrió satisfactoriamente al leer su respuesta en tones escribió nuevamente en ese papelito, se lo lanzó a Pan y ello lo tomo dispuesta a leerlo pero cuando levanto la vista con horror y miedo observo al docente que estaba muy cerca de ella. ─ ¿Pasa algo profesor?─Estaba nerviosa.

─Si, señorita no le está tomando atención a mi clase.

─Lo siento mucho, no se volverá a repetir. ─El hombre mayor coloco su mano sobre el pupitre de su alumna. ─Entrégame el papelito que le acaba de dar Brief. ─Exigió con seriedad y Uub no pudo evitar enfadarse por no haber notado eso.

─Yo no puedo entregárselo. ─Dijo ella.

─No le estoy preguntando, Son le estoy ordenando que me entregue ese papel ¿O es que acaso quiere ir al salón de castigos con su compañero Brief?

Pan, sintió temor ante su advertencia porque sería realmente el colmo que fuera castigada cuando no llevaba ni tres días de clases en ese colegio. ─No… ─Sin decir más le entrego el dichoso papel con la esperanza de que ese hombre lo hiciera pedazos cuando lo tuviera en sus manos pero para su desgracia no fue así. El hombre fue hasta su escritorio y en voz alta leyó el contenido del papel con la intención de dejar a Pan y a Trunks en vergüenza.

─El alumno Brief le dijo**…"Eres una persona muy agradable, espero que seamos amigos…"**─Se escucharon varias risas y el profesor prosiguió. ─Y Son respondió… **"Sí, creo que yo también espero lo mismo"**─ Más risas de fondo inundaron los oídos de Pan y el peli-lila y el docente prosiguió.─ Y Brief respondió…**"****Más que tu amigo con el tiempo me gustaría ser tu príncipe" **─Pan no alcanzó a leer esa parte y por lo mismo se sorprendió, lo miro y para la sorpresa de él ella sonrió provocando un leve sonrojo en él.

─ ¡Que cursi es Brief! ─Dijo el insoportable docente rompiendo el papelito y mirando al peli-lila.

**A la salida del colegio.**

La azabache sonreía al escuchar las propuestas de los dos chicos.

─ ¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa? ─Hablo Uub.

─Hoy no puedo, pero acepto tu invitación con gusto otro día.

─ ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo por ahí? ─Esta vez hablo Trunks.

─ ¿Quieres ir a la placita de aquí a la vuelta? ─Nuevamente hablo Uub.

Ella seguía caminando y junto a ella iban esos dos amigos que estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por conseguir algo parecido a una cita con ella y sin embargo no habían conseguido nada hasta ahora. ─No, insistan por favor de verdad tengo cosas que hacer, pero cualquier otro día salgo con ustedes.

El peli-lila caminaba tan deprisa que no vio que en su camino había una piedra lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo caer y lo inevitable pasó; cayo tendido sobre el pasto y cerró los ojos con fuerza en señal de dolor por lo sucedido. Pan al percatarse de su caída se inclinó frente a él mostrando preocupación y Uub veía con sorpresa como su amigo estaba sobre el suelo.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─Pregunto ella y Trunks aun estando adolorido se incorporó y quedo sentado sobre el césped para recuperarse.

─Si, gracias por preocuparte.

Pan, al saber que no había sufrido daños comenzó a irse. ─ ¡Oye no seas mala! ─Dijo el peli-lila.

─Lo ciento, es que me pareció gracioso. ─Uub soltó unas leves risas. ─Si, admito que eso fue un tanto gracioso. ─Afirmo.

Trunks, tomo la mano de Pan y la coloco sobre su pecho con suavidad. ─Me duele aquí…

─ ¿En dónde en especial?

─Acércate…

Ella dudo en obedecerlo pero al final decidió cumplir su pedido y cuando su rostro se acercó al de él se sintió muy nerviosa, podía sentir la respiración de él chocar con la suya. ─Acércate más… ─Susurro él.

Y ella tembló porque al obedecerlo sintió los labios de Trunks rosar los suyos y en ese instante tan inesperado para ella cerro los ojos y poco segundos después sintió la boca de Trunks moverse sobre la de ella con suavidad y transmitiéndole toda su calidez en ese beso lleno de ternura.

Uub, sonrió porque después de todo no podía enfadarse, ese había sido el acuerdo y debía respetarlo, sin decir nada se marchó y en medio del camino se tropezó con una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados.

─Lo ciento. ─Dijo levantando la vista y mostrando un leve sonrojo.

─Y-yo también lo lamento. ─Dijo la rubia con nerviosismo.

Como dice el dicho: a veces se gana perdiendo y él no había perdido todo aun porque nadie podía descartar la idea de que esa rubia algún día fuera alguien importante en su vida.

* * *

**¡SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REWIS! :DD**


End file.
